From Nothing to Everything
by Eyna of the Moon
Summary: She's discovering that living with the Organization isn't as sweet as she envisioned it, but somewhere in the choas, is there someone who makes her time and being worthwhile? ZexionXOC
1. Disturbing Trouble

**Author's Note**

I just made this story out from pure boredom. Maybe it'll be a masterpiece when I look over it later. This story tells what goes on a usual day for the Organization with, your's truly, me, Eyna, around. No pairings, yet. Hehe...

**Chapter One**

Eyna was finally able to put the finishing touches on her painting.

She preformed this task gracefully, gently brushing in areas to make the painting seem life-like.

Demyx watched in awe, adding in his "ohhs" and "ahhs" all the while.

With one last stroke of her brush, Eyna sat back in her chair and smiled at her creation. She gazed over at Demyx, who was now holding his mouth agape and staring at the painting with sparkles in his eyes.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"It's so cool!" Demyx grinned. He gave a nice, big friendly-hug to Eyna, then continued to gaze at the painting more.

"Ahem." a voice coughed, resulting in the two turning heads.

"As much as I'd hate to..." Zexion cocked an eyebrow when he tilted his head to glance at the painting. No wonder Demyx was so interested in the painting; it was of _him._ "Interupt..." he fumbled, the painting causing him much disturbance. "Xemnas has requested your presence, Miss Eyna."

Eyna raised her eyebrows and retreated to her normal postition, facing the painting.

Demyx looked down at Eyna anxiously. Zexion folded his arms in an irritated manner.

"Okay." she sighed.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" Demyx whimpered, frowning and pointing to himself.

"I don't mind what you do, Demmie. Just be cautious and do not touch my paint or paintbrushes while I'm away." Eyna smiled weakly.

"Yes ma'am!"

While Eyna and Demyx carried on this little conversation, Zexion had become a bit _too_ interested in the paintings; especially the ones of himself, which, might I add, portrayed the Cloaked Schemer at his best in somber backgrounds.

'_She truly has a gift.'_ he smirked.

By now, Eyna has caught on. She watched Zexion smugly as he studied painting after painting. "You like?" Eyna said, finding it hard to suppress a laugh, and snickered.

Zexion turned to face her aburtly. "Whatever...", he muttered as he opened a dark portal and waved his hand for Eyna to follow him.

When Zexion and Eyna entered the room, Xemnas was pacing back and forth.

Xemnas heard footsteps, glanced up, and hurriedly walked to meet Eyna, nearingly shoving Zexion into the wall in the process.

"I require your help..." Xemnas spoke unsteadily as he had never _asked _for help before in both in his life and non-life. Before Eyna could open her mouth and ask questions, he snatched her arm and dragged her off.

Zexion appeared quite traumatized by what he had just seen...

O-O-O-O-O

Xemnas pointed toward a window and lightly pushing Eyna toward it.

Eyna looked at the window bewildered, then gazed at Xemnas with a look that said "I _really_ don't wanna be here right now."

Xemnas ignored this look and ugred her more to the window.

Eyna peered out the window. How'd she wish that she had never seen what she just had...

Marluxia. _Thong. _

Words that should never be in the same sentence.

She quickly understood Xemnas's plight.

Backing away slowly from the window, she turned to Xemnas and looked at him.

"Exactly what do you what me to do?" the expression on her face cried out.

Xemnas shrugged as if to say, "I don't know. But him in a box or something."

Eyna nodded at Xemnas. He nodded back and opened a dark portal, then disappeared into it.

One has to wonder how they talk without saying a word. Its suspicious how two people can know each other so well, especially since Eyna only started to actually live with the Organization only a few months back.

Those were grim months, considering that one spikey-haired brunette wanted "in" so that he could rip the Organization to pieces. However, as Eyna _finally_ had a chance to settle down, so did objectives around the Organization, that's excluding Marluxia's troubling incident.

Speaking of Marluxia...

"This isn't funny!" Marluxia shouted.

Axel and Roxas snickered; their latest prank was a sucess. Who knew that Marluxia would were a thong is there were no proper clothes in sight?

To start off, there was a rumor going around the Organization that Marluxia sleeps with no clothes. Axel and Roxas had to prove this true or false; it would be the perfect come back after the "hair care products prank" Marluxia pulled on Axel, causing Axel's red hair to transform blue and droop.

One unsuspecting night, the pranking duo robbed Marluxia of his black coats. To further cover up, they would claim that it was "Laundry day" and that they forgot to inform the Graceful Assassin.

It would have been no biggie for him. That is, _if_ he wore clothes.

Therefore, Marluxia was stumbling down corridors with one uncomfortable _thong _on.

"Got your panties in a knot?" Axel yelled at Marluxia mockingly before falling back into laughter.

His enjoyment was short-lived, however, seeing as the Superior had appeared with Eyna.

He ceased to laugh and gave the Superior distastful looks. Roxas joined him

Xemnas covered his eyes and shook his head. "Number XI, please..." he shivered violently. Axel and Roxas began to snicker again. "Numbers VIII and XIII, you face severe punishment..." those words brought a smug grin to the Superior's face.

Axel withdrew from laughing once again and observed Eyna, who had started painting something on paper rather hastily.

Taking heed of Axel's eyes spying on her caused Eyna to become nervous. She had already gone the whole week carefully evading the red-head, now she had to restrain herself from staring at his abnormal thin-ness.

"Finally..." she sighed. "Done." Eyna stuck her paintbrush in the side of her mouth and traced over the painting with her finger. A bright light flashed. Once the light faded, a brand-new black coat lie on the floor.

Marluxia snatched it and disappeared through a dark portal.

Roxas nudged Axel in his side to notify him that they should leave. Axel nodded and they both disappeared, avoiding Xemnas's watchful eyes.

"Hmph." Xemnas grunted. He would have tracked down Numbers VIII and XIII, but decided that it wasn't worth it. Xemnas was unsually weary, today.

He commended Eyna's work and, he too, disappeared in his dark portal, leaving the young teal-haired girl by herself.

If only that day would be as calm as Xemnas wished it.

Sometimes others fail to realize another's curiousity...

* * *

Woo! Okay, I'm done with that. Chapter 2 will be up soon and I really don't mind who reads it or not. I'm abit unsure whether to put some romance in or not. So, anyway, yeah...

Au revior.


	2. Friend from the Dark

**Author's Note**

And, so, I continue on with this random story of mine. This one comes from me eating my cookies! Or not. Still bored. Oh, and there's some romance in this chapter too.

**Disclaimer**

Oh, I forgot to put one in the first chapter. I do not own anything except Eyna. No, not even the cookies. -Sobs while eating cookies- Mmm...-sniff sniff-

**Chapter Two**

Xigbar watched his oreo cookie sink in the milk. Eyna watched Xigbar.

"Glub, glub, glub..." He muttered to himself as he reached into the cup and saved the drowning oreo. He stared at the cookie blankly, then opened his mouth wide and ate the poor soggy cookie in one bite.

"Pathetic, Number II. Picking on harmless un-animate objects." Saix grumbled.

Xigbar's eyes strayed from his cookies n' milk and up to Saix. He ignored Saix's comment and plopped another cookie in the milk.

"You're the one to talk." Xigbar replied. "At least I don't suck up to the leader like some obedient puppy."

Saix glared at Xigbar. If it wasn't for the sandwich he held in one hand and his hunger, Xigbar's head would probably be spilt in two.

There was much silence as the two faced off in a "glaring contest".

Eyna suddenly felt a sharp pain. A sharp pain in a tender area. She grasped her breast, one in each hand.

"My boobs hurt. I wonder if they're getting bigger?" she stated.

Saix and Xigbar were distraught by the young girl's statement and stared at her wide-eyed.

Even more akward silence.

Eyna innocently shifted looks at the two. "What?" she asked.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." Xigbar scowled at the cookies and stood up.

Saix didn't catch on so quickly. "Want me to see what's wrong?"

Yes, Saix isn't always this naive, however, he fails to comprehend the female body. Yet, I somewhat fear that his method of "seeing what's wrong" may prove quite painful. It's Saix, after all. You can curse my sayings if you must, I'm just thinking logic.

Eyna moved her hands to her lap modestly. "No. But thank you anyway."

Xigbar disappeared. Perhaps he ran to go throw up.

_Ugh..._ I can't blame him.

Saix was unfazed by this. He simply walked out the door.

O-O-O-O-O

It was now nighttime in The World That Never Was.

Actually, it is _extremely_ difficult to disinguish night from day in The World That Never Was, but, hey, its a fanfiction.

Eyna glumly stared out of her window.

Xemnas had once again forgotten to provide her with basic necessities. All she had was a plain empty room with one window that added a mystical essence from the moon or sunlight that intruded in.

Her paintbrushes and paints were of little importance and not considered furniture. She carried those with her everywhere, usually.

Coming to the conclusion that it would be too depressing to sleep on a cold, rough floor again, she decided to walk the halls until some half-asleep Organization member decided to take her in.

For some strange reason, the first place Eyna visited was the kitchen. Yet, she wasn't only soul awake this forbidding night.

Her attention was turned to the fridge and the bony-figure rummaging through it.

The figure froze and took heed of Eyna. "You're up late." Axel's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and rummaged through the fridge more.

At least she didn't see his freaky thin-ness in the dark.

The light emitting from the fridge vanished along with the sound of a closing door, then footsteps.

The sounds caused Eyna's heart to beat faster. She steped back into the hallway, hoping that Axel would just pass her by.

She suddenly felt a cold, clammy hand on her shoulder and resisted screaming.

"Careful, dangerous things wander in the dark. Got it memorized?" The hand was removed and more footsteps were heard.

Eyna paused and waited until the footsteps were gone, thus continuing her journey through the dark corridors.

Along the way, passing each numbered room, Eyna became gradually tired. She laid her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. With a slight shiver, Eyna hugged her knees and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams were unexpectedly interrupted by one doubtful Cloaked Schemer.

"You're pitiful, you know that?" he said stifling his irritation.

Eyna stood up groggily. "Oh, sorry, Zexy. I was just so sleepy..." she apologized.

Zexion glowered at Eyna for using the nickname "Zexy".

His expression softened and he looked away from the girls hazel eyes and asked, "You wanted a place to sleep?"

Eyna blinked several times. She couldn't believe was she was hearing.

"Well, did you?"

"...Yeah." Eyna spoke timidly. She felt it, there _had_ to be some catch, she just knew it.

Zexion took two steps away then stopped. "You can sleep in my room, if you want."


	3. Dream on Dreamer

**Author's Note**

I'm on a roll today! It seems that the more I progress in this story, the more it comes together. Prepare for chapter 3! Where we get down to some real lovin'! And perhaps illusion. Also, this chapter isn't that funny.

**Disclaimer**

Forget about what I don't own: I own Eyna, this pairing and, possibly, this storyline!

**Chapter Three**

She couldn't believe it. Zexion wasn't lying.

And here she was, cuddling with one of the helpless pillows on the bed. Funny, how she couldn't remember the last time she possessed a fully equipped room.

Zexion glanced at Eyna then down at the book he was reading. "You're some kind of stupid." he remarked.

Eyna released the pillow and slid off the bed. "Oh, I can't thank you enough, Zexy!" she chirped.

Zexion closed the book. He liked it better when she was sleeping, _although..._ He chuckled and shook the thought from his mind. Now was the time for more important issues. Issues such as-

"Hey, Zexy, where am I going to sleep?"

Even though the thought of them sleeping _together_ caused Zexion to shake, The Cloaked Schemer had it all figured out. If only it went the way he planned it.

"Don't call me Zexy...Please." Zexion gritted his teeth at saying that vexing name. He laid the book neatly on a shelf then moved toward a door. Eyna watched him eagely.

"You sleep on the floor." he answered. Eyna's heart sank at these very words, yet she couldn't complain. Any room is better than none at all.

Zexion had slid into the room behind the door and come out. His night attire was unusual, if not startling, for Eyna.

_All_ that he wore were shorts. No shoes. No shirt. Just simple black baggy shorts. A white T-shirt hung over his shoulder.

He seemed unimpressed with Eyna's surprised expression and tossed the shirt toward her. Eyna caught it rather clumsily. She held it up and looked at it as if she'd never seen something like it in her entire life.

"What _do_ girls wear to bed?" Zexion questioned while he ambled toward his bed.

Eyna had the slightest idea, but assumed that this was all that Zexion had to offer. At least he considered the well-being of his guest.

O-O-O-O-O

Eyna couldn't sleep. She dare not bother Zexion in his sleep, either, leaving her to just simply lie there, on the cold, hard floor.

Her first reaction when told to sleep on someone else's floor would have been to complain and beg for a better position, but somehow, she felt contentment just by being near Zexion.

Now she was lying on his floor. She fought off her feeling of loneliness and started talking, whether Zexion was listening or not.

"Zexion..." she started, then gazed up at the bed.

"It's funny. I don't know how to explain it, but you make me feel happy." Eyna covered her mouth, with widened eyes. "That...sounded silly! I mean that-"

"I know what you mean." Zexion replied, startling Eyna. "Come up to the bed. I want to talk to you, too."

Eyna crawled up to the bed. Zexion was turned on his side- his back facing her. Being this close to Zexion made her feel giddy. She laid down, assuring herself that there was plenty of room between them. The movement she made didn't seem to bother Zexion, in fact, he spoke when it ceased.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" Zexion asked.

"Well..." Eyna hesitated to continue speaking. Her memory wasn't the best, so to say.

"Nevermind. That question aside, mind telling me how you felt?"

Eyna felt unusual about speaking her mind. She rarely did it for fear that she'd be judged for it. There was a long pause.

Zexion chuckled. He anticipated that Eyna wouldn't speak much.

"You _do_ know that Nobodies don't have hearts, don't you?"

Eyna's ears perked up. "Yes..." she replied somberly.

"Yet," Zexion continued. "I feel as if I have a heart...when I'm around you."

"It feels so strange." Zexion added. "Sometimes, I even think-" he stopped himself before he let out anymore information.

The girl didn't speak back. She didn't even move, for that matter. She had fallen asleep.

Zexion smiled softly. "I'll tell her later." he muttered as he, too, fell asleep.

O-O-O-O-O

Zexion awoke and, to his surprise, saw that Eyna wasn't beside him. He remembered vaguely the events that took place that previous night. Was it all a dream?

He stummbled out of the bed and his room.

Down the hall, he could hear laughter of girls. Seeing as there was small amount of girls in the Organization, he decided to investigate. He crept up to the side of the door and peered in.

In the White Room, a.k.a Namine's Room, were four girls. No, wait three.

Larxene, Namine, Eyna, and Marluxia were chatting up a storm. Zexion looked suspiciously at Marluxia. And he claims that he's not gay...

"That was the best sleep-over ever!" one of the girls chimed. The other three agreed.

Zexion retreated from his position and trudged back to his room. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt discouraged.

_It was all just a dream...Just a figment of my imagination..._

Zexion sighed. He had no heart and yet he was able to _feel_. He shuddered the thought of what might happen if he actually had his heart and resolved in keeping his mind occupied as much as possible.

Also, he had to avoid Eyna at all costs.

* * *

Bum Bum Buummm! 

I smell conflict, don't you?

This story is becoming entertaing to write. And one more thing, please reveiw! I can't stress that enough. It should be only human nature to reveiw! Unless...You all aren't human! Okay, okay, I'll calm down. I'm not exactly sure when chapter four will come around, but be on the look out for it!

Au revior.


	4. Blooming Love

**Author's Note**

Hm, I'm gonna try and fit as much humor as I can in this chapter. Its not really meant to be funny, so...Yeah. Still enjoyable, right? Oh, yeah. I didn't mean to depict the gayness in Marluxia in the last chapter. I actually think he's pretty cool! So, this chapter should clarify how un-gay he is! And thanks to Joey's-mine for reviewing! I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer**

Whatever. You know the drill.

**Chapter Four**

Eyna stared at the door with a large XI engraved on it. She stared to knock, but the door swung open by itself to reveal Marluxia. He gazed down at her and patted her on the head. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Today was a special day. Can you guess which day it was? Yes, Xemnas was getting Eyna furniture. Marluxia decided to tag along in return for Eyna's help with his...unfortunate prank.

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Marluxia tried to start off a conversation.

"I think about four months, but people like you and Demmie have been so nice as to let me sleep in your rooms." Eyna smiled remembering some of the fun they've had.

Zexion stood at the other end of the hall. He was having a hard time avoiding Eyna and her paintings. He peered through his silver locks and recoiled at Eyna walking toward him with Marluxia.

What to do? Where to hide? He scrambled around a corner, hoping that no one saw him.

"You're jumpy this morning." Xaldin obsereved. Zexion had sadly failed all wandering eyes, but at least he was out of Eyna's sight. He dusted off his coat and pretended as if nothing happened. Xaldin, however, was curious of the Cloaked Schemer's sudden hasty actions. He peeked around the corner then back at Zexion who had slid down the hall.

Xaldin smirked. This would be interesting.

O-O-O-O-O

At last! It was complete! Eyna's room, that is.

Many in the Organization assisted Eyna to accomplish this deed by, for example, giving "house-warming" gifts.

Xemnas provided Eyna with supplies, such as paint, paper and what not.

Xigbar formed out a closet for Eyna. He had the slightest idea what she could use it for, but insisted that she would need it in the future.

Xaldin simply stood at the doorway and observed the room. He gave the room his nodding approval and carried on with his day.

Vexen only came to investigate the "racket" he heard. He added no futher comment about the room.

Lexaeus was one of the few whom helped with the arranging. Eyna assured him that, "If its the least you can offer, than it is all that is needed and appreciated."

Zexion didn't come, of course. Eyna made a mental note of this.

Saix? Give? _Help?_

Both Axel and Roxas were preoccupied. Later on, however, Roxas visited and handed over a gift with a questionable smile.

Demyx began helping by providing music, but after slipping on puddles of water and explict threats from Larxene, he disappeared into his room to construct a gift of his own.

Luxord attempted to "have fun" by challenging Eyna to a card game. If she won, she got a prize. If she lost- well let's say that the Superior did not favor "goofing off" while working, thus they had to continue their game on a later date.

Marluxia entrusted Eyna with two of his most precious flowers. Eyna had no clue of what they were called, but they sure did freshen up the place.

Lastly, Larxene gifted Eyna with a light-up ducky. She overheard Eyna's problem with navigating through the halls at night. It even quacked when the light was turned on or off. How cute.

It was nighttime when the room was surely finished. A moment of silence was much needed after Eyna's eventful day. She collasped onto her soft plushy bed and let out a sigh of relief. _Now_ she was able to think.

Many thoughts ran through her mind, but the ones that stuck out the most were the ones of Zexion. She remembered that he didn't show up at all today.

_That's strange._

Eyna had recently grown accustomed to seeing Zexion regularly. Perhaps she had even grown _fond_ of him and his sarcastic comments. She giggled.

_It's not possible for a Nobody to love. It's ridiculous, in fact. But-_

Knocks on the door put Eyna's thinking on halt. She curiously glanced at the door from under her pillow.

The door opened. It was Zexion! Eyna quickly shifted her position so that she sat up. Her heart was beating unusually fast and she felt light-headed.

Zexion gave an apathetic stare to the room. He stared down at the floor, finding it hard to speak his mind.

"Congrats..." he stated lowly.

Eyna's mind overflowed with thoughts of what to say. She remained silent, fiddling her hands.

Zexion took heed of her quietness and stepped back. After more seconds of silence, he turned to exit the room.

"No, wait!" Eyna called out. She gasped and looked away, in disbelief of what she said.

"I didn't see you at all today..." she hesitated. Her pulse quickened and her face reddened.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he lied. "You?"

"I'm okay..."

Before the silence could overcome them both, Zexion laughed. He turned to face Eyna.

"I'm such a fool for denying..." he said shaking his head woefully.

"The contentment just by being near one another..." he paused to look Eyna in the eyes.

"Showing emotions without feigning them...There is so much more to the emotion known as _love_; an emotion that pierces the very soul."

Eyna was speechless. She could never have dreamt of the words she heard.

All the while as she stared into Zexion's eyes, time seemed to stand still.


	5. Kiss me Goodnight

**Author's Note **

Finally! I read over my other chapters and I only felt bad that I stopped writing. I need something to look back on and go, "Wow, I really wrote that?" So, without further waiting, here's chapter five!

**Disclaimer**

Uhm...Must I state that I don't own people in every chapter?

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Eyna didn't stay in her room to enjoy it more. After last night, other things were on her mind.

_"There is so much more to the emotion known as love; an emotion that pierces the very soul."_

_It was silent until Eyna spoke, "How is it possible to love?"_

_Zexion smiled the first smile Eyna saw on his face. "That's what I want to investigate. If it's not too much to ask, could you stop by my room tomorrow?"_

_Eyna's heart flipped and she spoke hurriedly. "I'll come! I promise!"_

She stared at her feet while she walked, smiling softly. Her mind was engulfed in thoughts of love. Running into a large object woke her from her trance. She looked up at Xaldin and quickly apologized.

"Oh! Sorry, Xaldin, I-"

Xaldin held his hand up for her to stop.

"You going to _his _room?" he asked nonchalantly.

Eyna blinked and nodded shyly.

Xaldin put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's good. For awhile, I thought he was too lonely and grouchy to get a girl, but you've proved me wrong."

Xaldin spoke now as if he was even surprised to be proved wrong, "Just don't get carried away. The last thing we need in a Castle full of idiots is a Castle full of idiots and babies."

Eyna blushed and covered her mouth.

"But neither of you two are ready for that...I don't know in how long that kid has touched a girl. I don't even think he has touched a girl. He'll have to get used to it, and all-" Xaldin gazed into the girl's anxious eyes and ceased rambling. He removed his hand from her shoulder and walked past her.

"Careful..." he muttered as he walked past.

Eyna nodded again and placed the thought in the back of her mind. She noticed that she was already standing in front of Zexion's door and felt giddy as she knocked.

The door opened by itself after she knocked and the room was empty. She closed the door behind her and walked inside.

Zexion was sitting in his chair, reading a book with a trouble expression. He closed the book and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I still don't get it." he moaned.

Eyna took a seat on the bed. "Don't get what?"

Zexion looked at Eyna and stared. There were bags under his eyes. The corners of his mouth looked as if there were permanently turned down.

Eyna frowned. "Zexy, what did you do?"

Zexion laid his head back in his chair and closed his eyes. He chuckled before speaking.

"Thought about you."

Something struck up Eyna's spine. She hugged her knees. "Zexy..." she sighed.

Zexion's eyes shot opened. He stood up and walked toward Eyna. Eyna watched curiously, trying to keep her heart still.

Zexion tilted his head and winced as he reached out and brushed a finger against Eyna's cheek. Even if it was a small touch, Eyna felt like she would melt.

"Why'd...you do that?" Eyna's words were as staggered as her expression. Zexion stumbled backwards and rubbed his head.

"I had to make sure that this wasn't another dream."

Eyna jumped off the bed and put her hand on Zexion's shoulder. He couldn't stay up any longer. Zexion closed his eyes and collapsed onto Eyna. She stiffened from his breathing on her neck, but dragged him to his bed.

Luckily, they were the same size. If Zexion were any bigger, Eyna probably wouldn't have the strength to hold him up.

Eyna tucked Zexion nicely into bed. She stood beside his bed, just watching him sleep like a baby.

_A dream...He couldn't go to sleep until I came._

She softly kissed him on the forehead and left out.

Outside, it was easier to breath. Zexion always made her heart race. She could still feel his breathing on her neck and that made it harder to calm herself down.

"Breathe in. Breathe out." Eyna mumbled to herself.

There was a whistle from across the hall. Eyna regretted looking up see who is was.

Axel.

"Suspicious?" he snorted.

"I was just checking on him." Eyna blushed and held her face down.

"Really? Zexy was sleeping soundly. You sure you didn't _do_ anything?"

Eyna's eyes widened. "NO! Of course not! Why would I do that?! Heheh..." she was horrible at covering up things.

"Whatever you say." Axel waved and walked off.

Eyna sighed. She had to be more careful.

O-O-O-O-O

Eyna slouched in her chair while Demyx talked animatedly about his adventure to the Underworld. It was unusually hard for her to focus on one thing. Her mind kept wandering to Zexion and then-

"Eyna? Eyna, you still there?" Demyx shook her.

"Oh, sorry, Demmie." she sat up straight and gave a sheepish smile. "I'll been so unfocused lately."

"I thought you were sick." Demyx remarked. "You know, you've been awfully quiet and you haven't painted anything in days..."

_That's because I'm always thinking of him..._

Marluxia had heard enough. He moved from his spot on the wall and put a hand on Eyna's back. He put his other hand on her head and waited for a moment.

Marluxia smirked.

"What is it?" Demyx asked eagerly.

"Poor thing's lovesick." he anounced

"Lovesick?" Demyx and Eyna repeated in unison.

Marluxia nodded. "But don't believe me, let her tell you about it." All eyes gazed over to her.

Eyna's face turned red.

"Uh, well..."

O-O-O-O-O

Zexion woke up in a shock. He rubbed his head and sighed.

_I stayed up until she came, but..._

He looked around the room.

_I'm still not sure if it was a dream or not._

Zexion closed his eyes. His own weapon was being used against him. His mind was playing tricks on him and all because of a girl.

There was only one way to stop his mind from running wild. He would have to change his plans.

He would have to have to talk to Eyna more and live with a beating in his chest.

* * *

Yay! I finished it! It took me a whole day to think of it, but I did! Is it kinda short? Oh well, excuse me if it sucks. My muse was running low. And my head hurts now. Anyway, there's no telling when I'll get chapter six up, but yeah, I need a freakin' circle for my writer's block! A BIG circle!


	6. Sorry

**Author's Note**

Well, I never thought that this story would get this far. People like this story the most. Is it the more chapters you write, the better the story is? Or is it just well-written? Either way, anything to please that small audience of mine (probably 'bout five people). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**

I may not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Kingdom Hearts 2 (The game)!

**Chapter Six**

Eyna gulped and shrugged. She raised her hand, putting the paintbrush to the paper and waited.

But slowly, in defeat, she moved it away.

Funny, how she could still feel Zexion's touch on her cheek. It had been three days since then, and she couldn't find him after it had happened.

She visited his room all three days, following the habit of raised to be a sweet, polite girl. She would knock and wait several minutes. At times, she felt tempted to twist the knob, but if no voice called out, and nothing moved, she could only go on with the assumption that he wasn't within the room.

Occasionally, she would ask of Zexion's whereabouts. All of which where attempted in vain.

Everyone shook their heads woefully, when she asked. As if they understood the cause of her pain.

Everyone, except Lexaeus:

"I think he had to go find something, Miss Eyna. I can only imagine the discomfort you feel with him being gone for so long...But Zexion's always been like that...Even in the 'other' life..."

He didn't let out any more imformation other than that. And Eyna was left only to speculate that even if Lexaeus was a close friend to Zexion- he would not be told all the facts.

Now, it was a useless attempt to create. Something that could only be done with inspiration; something of which was impossible to find.

She succumbed to her emotions. And placing her brush neatly on the floor, she fell onto her bed and laid there. She didn't notice the force she put on the bed, and the room slightly swayed.

A small, but audible sound was heard. The sound of something empty...

She peeked off the edge of the bed and saw a small glossy violet box bound with a gold ribbon. The box wasn't at all familiar with Eyna. She had never seen it in her room before, but somehow knew who it was from, who if was for, and why it was there.

They were assumptions...but very good ones. In fact, there would be a note inside the box if she opened it.

So, she plucked the box from its distressed position and tugged the golden ribbon that untied itself effortlessly. She lifted the top and observed the contents of it...

It was empty.

Small, dark, and bare.

It unlocked a feeling of hopelessness within her as all of her assumptions turned to dust and she could've sworn that she had heard a chuckle of a very familiar voice...

O-O-O-O-O

_Just one more time...One more time couldn't hurt, right?_

Gently, Eyna knocked on the door and waited for what felt like years. The large VI engraved on the door seemed as if it stared at her malevolently. She wondered if she should leave, then the door opened.

She withheld a gasp.

_Could he be..._

She pushed the door open wider and looked in. It was terribly dark, but why would the door open by itself? She took two more steps in and the door briefly shut behind her. She jumped and covered her hand with her mouth, using the other to feel for the door.

It was gone.

Left with no other choice, she progressed on through the darkness. Staring at her feet, as she felt no reason to look ahead.

She continued on silently until a faint glowing light illuminated her path and she took a moment to hold in the sight of it.

Zexion stood, a cool expression on his face, but eyes filled with passion. He stood, unmoving, with arms held out.

"Zexy..." she muttered, almost drawn back to the point of tears. She gradually took steps toward him, opening her arms to embrace him as she got closer. She had merely brushed against his chest when a bright light blinded her. Her surroundings she could recognize as being Zexion's room. She was lying on his bed; Zexion leaning over her, his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You missed me that much?" he inquired with a pitiful expression on his face.

Eyna took in an eyeful of Zexion. "I...I couldn't help it."

Zexion leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "I couldn't either. I watched over you the whole time."

Eyna shrugged off his hand and sat upright. "You did?"

He nodded expectantly. "The box."

Eyna blinked. "The box!" she quickly remembered and scurried back into the room, the box lying in the same place it had been left.

It sat neatly on the bed, the golden ribbon lie beside it. She scooped it up and removed the top, now to see a folded sheet of paper inside. She picked it up and unfolded it, dropping the box as she read:

**Sorry.**

* * *

Like, sorry it's short, but I like it. That's all I have for now...I'm on writer's block again.

Do you understand?

Yeah?


End file.
